


Check Up

by FeralWaffle



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Albert needs a therapy, Angst, Gen, Medical Experimentation, Nazis, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, a therpist who isn't frued, hurt &comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralWaffle/pseuds/FeralWaffle
Summary: There is alot of things Albert is scared of. One of those things are doctors, not Curie obviously, but doctors in general.
Relationships: Albert Einstein & Nikola Tesla, Marie Curie & Albert Einstein, Tapputi & Albert Einstein
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Albert didn’t like doctors, he never had and he never would. It was one of the things he would never mention to Frued or anyone else, it didn’t matter how much one person would press. It was the one, if not the only, thing Albert never mentioned to the rest of the team. 

Besides, it wasn’t like he ever needed to go to a real doctor anyways. He always had Marie, and she wasn’t really a doctor in the way it counted for him. She didn’t wear white coats, she didn’t wear sterile gloves, and Marie certainly didn’t do anything that hurt him. She was kind, she was soft and warm, and she always asked if he was comfortable. Marie also didn’t stick him with needles like  _ them _ , she always gave him band aids and apologized for anything in advance, she told him about every procedure and didn’t keep anything secret.

He was fine, he didn’t need a real doctor, he had Marie and she was better then them. If anything were to ever happen to him, he knew Marie would take care of him.

_______

Albert glided to the right, narrowly missing the left hook from the Nazi clone. He couldn’t help but grin from the frustration from the other clone, “Aw, what’s wrong? Is the little Nazi frustrated it’s being beaten by a 14-year-old?”

As he said that, Albert stepped back, now trying to avoid the assault of punches from the Nazi. They were easily avoidable, the Nazi has no coordination being one of the ‘scientist’ clones. If anything Albert was trying his best not to laugh at the poor thing. But as he stepped back one more time, he fell backwards and suddenly the Nazi was on top of him.

Albert tried to roll away, but the Nazi had him pinned to the ground. Albert could hear the rest of The Super Science Friends, still locked in the battle with the other clones. He cursed quietly knowing he would have to find a way out by himself.

“Aw, what’s wrong? Is the little boy scared because the big bad Nazi has him?” The face he gave him was twisted, almost delighting in the way Albert was trying to get away. It’s grip tightened on Albert’s forearm, and he felt himself starting to sweat, “What's wrong boy? Cat caught your tongue?”

At that comment and the new found pressure on his arm Albert started to twist even harder. He could feel the dirt and grass under him, “Get off me!”, he screamed out, now trying to kick the Nazi in the gut.

But instead of letting him go, or even giving him a chance to escape, the nazi quickly grabbed ahold of his hair. The Nazi quickly put the boy in a chokehold and Albert could feel himself starting to have a hard time breathing. Albert knew he needed to stop struggling, to conserve his energy, but his mind was on autopilot and he couldn’t think of anything else but to  _ escape _ . And then it felt as though the world stopped for a second, because for one moment Albert felt his arm being bent back and then a  _ snap. _

_ Then suddenly all Albert could do was  _ **_scream._ **

He couldn’t hear the battle anymore, and he certainly couldn't feel anything but his arm. Albert could only scream and hold his arm. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see red staining the green grass, and he couldn’t really care. All Albert could care was that his arm was bent in such an unnatural direction, and that it  _ hurt. _

“Albert!” Albert could feel a hand on his shoulder but he couldn’t bring himself to look, “Albert, please I know it hurts, but you need to turn around so we can look at your arm, mali, please for me?”

Albert was able to turn his body a little bit now, wincing when his arm was moved by a centimeter. He could now clearly see Tesla holding his shoulder, and the rest of The Super Science Friends looking just as concerned, “It-it hurts  _ alot,  _ could you make it stop please?”

Albert knew he sounded like a child right now, but he couldn’t help it now. It all just hurt so bad, he didn't even want to look down either, he didn't want to see the damage done to his arm.

“Alright Mali,” Tesla shifted him into his chest, and Albert felt a little bit grateful he could hide his face. He really didn’t want them to see him cry, didn’t want to show them how  _ weak _ he felt. “Oh…  _ oh, Albert.”  _ Albert felt Tesla hold his arm, and Albert couldn’t help but start sobbing again, but this time he did it into Tesla’s shirt.

“Marie! I need you over here,  _ now!”  _ And with that, Albert himself being shifted again and he couldn’t help but let another whimper.

Albert looked out from Tesla’s chest, and saw Marie… Her face was less than comforting to say the least. Her brow was furrowed, and her face had concern written all over it. “....Marie?”

Marie’s eyes quickly darted from where they were looking and gave Albert a look. It was a look that gave Albert all kinds of bad vibes.. “Albert..” Marie started, “I can’t fix this by myself.. We’re going to need to go to a hospital, this is too severe.”

_ Albert felt his stomach drop _

Tesla quickly picked him up, Albert too much in shock by what Curie said to fight back. He could dimly feel Tesla rub his back and whisper something to him, but he really couldn’t focus on it though. He was more focused on the fact he was being transported to a  _ hospital. _ The place that was all white, that was sterile and unforgiving and always smelt faintly of bleach. The place where doctors were more than glad to stick and poke him with needles.

It was once the Science Mobile started to rev up did Albert actually notice he was already buckled in. That’s when his panic started to rise in his throat, then the car started to drive forward. That’s when he started to squirm and pull on his seatbelt with his good hand. 

It was Tesla who noticed first, his eyebrows shot up in concern as he tried to get Albert to calm down, “Mali? What’s the matter? You need to stop before you hurt yourself even more!” Tesla grabbed Albert’s shoulder, turning the boy towards him, all in an attempt to get him to stop pulling on the seatbelt. It was then did Tesla notice… How pale and scared the child looked, “Albert, what’s wrong?”

Albert couldn’t speak, he wanted to answer Tesla, he really did… But this wasn’t okay, he especially wouldn’t be okay if they brought him to a hospital, “No, no hospital, good, fine.” his words falling out in jumbles, but he couldn’t form coherent sentences, his mind was too focused on getting out, “Stop, no, fine, I’m fine,-” it was with that last word, he was able to tug at the seatbelt hard enough to finally snap the belt off.

It was then did Albert feel the car come to a stop, Albert didn’t notice but in his panic the whole car was deathly silent. Everyone was looking at him, all concerned with how he was acting. Before Albert could even reach the door handle with his good hand, Tesla was suddenly holding him to his chest.

“Albert, you need to calm down. You’re going to aggravate your injury even more!” Tesla said, trying to avoid touching Albert’s hurt arm, “What’s the matter?”

Albert just shook his head even harder, a new set of tears slinking down his face, “I don’t wanna go! They’ll hurt me, I don’t want another needle in my  _ spine _ !” Albrert shook even harder now, his breath uneven and coming in and out in pants. After making a coherent sentence, he didn’t know why but he couldn’t quite make another.

Suddenly the door next to him opened, and Albert felt like he could breath. As he shot out of the side door, he fell on the ground. The wet grass and fresh air a welcomed friend, his lungs finally filling up with fresh air. As he heaved on the grass, he tried to ignore the stinging pain from his arm. He knew he hit it on the way out of the Science Mobile, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Albert just needed out, and now he was out.

“Albert?” He could hear Curie’s voice next to him now, he could also feel soft hands rubbing on his back as well.

Albert winced a bit, the pain in his arm now returning at full force. “I’m-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to freak out in the car like that.” He heaved himself up into a sitting position, his eyes still on the ground. He wasn’t ready to see their faces yet, he wasn't ready to see his  _ arm _ .

“Albert..” he looked up and saw the whole team around him, everyone had their eyes on him. They weren’t angry and frustrated like he thought they would be, instead they looked concerned, confused, and soft.

Albert tried, he really did but he couldn’t look them in the eye, “Yeah..?” He spoke so soft, he wasn't even sure they heard him. 

“Albert..” Marie started, “What did you mean by ‘another needle in my spine.’?” Marie scooted closer still on her knees, she gently cupped Albert’s face tilting it up so he would look her in the eyes’, “Albercik, please, we promise we won't judge you.”

Albert felt his eyes water, and sighed internally. “Before, before I came here..” he felt himself starting to cry and Albert had to calm himself for a second before continuing, “When I was new, the doctors, they weren't good. They never told me why, but they did these physical tests!” He couldn’t help it, and his resolve broke, “They put needles in me! In my spine and my leg bones! It  _ hurt, _ and if we go to a hospital they’ll do the same thing!”

It was then he truly broke down, it felt like a dam broke. Tears were rolling down his face, and sobs broke through from his throat. Albert couldn’t fully comprehend anything in that moment, it felt like the world was closing in on him. Albert felt like his organs were trying to escape from his mouth, he couldn’t breath. He tried, but they only came out in little pants, he felt himself starting to fall on his side again. But before he could fall on his side, Albert felt someone wrap their arms around his middle stopping him from falling on his side.

“Albert, you need to calm down. You’re going to hurt your arm even more!” It sounded like Tesla, but Albert couldn’t quite tell, “Please mali, could you at least breathe in and out with me?”

Then Albert felt himself being pulled into someone’s stomach, still trying to avoid his arm. When that happened, he could feel whoever was holding him breathing slowly. He didn’t know if it was instinct, or actual cognitive thought that made him do it, but he started to copy them.

Breathe in

_ Being in front of the monitor with everyone. Feeling like you finally belong, and they put on this really bad movie. It was so cheesy everyone just started to laugh at it. _

Breathe out

_ Being in a room he had never seen before. This was the very first room he had ever seen. People in white coats all around, measuring him and poking him. It hurt, and he didn’t know he could fight back yet. _

Breath in

_ Realize that you can be a kid sometimes as you rush the pile of leaves. Laughing wildly as Tesla just shakes his head from afar, you can tell he’s trying to be annoyed. It doesn’t work and you call him over to play too. _

Breathe out

_ You scream as the needle enters your leg. Their excuse is that you are nothing, they've never seen anything like you before, you need to be studied before shipping off. You don’t like that word. Shipping off. It makes you sound more like an inanimate object then a person. _

Breathe in and realize you’ve calmed down enough to remember where you're at and people are trying to help you.

Albert looked up at everyone. He couldn’t help but feel bad, everyone was so worried and concerned now. He couldn’t help wince, and it wasn’t just because of his broken arm either. The looks…. They made Albert uncomfortable.

“Albert…” he could feel someone petting his head, and Albert was a bit embarrassed to admit it took him a minute to realize it was Tesla speaking. “Are you a little calmer now?”

Albert wiped his face with his good hand and nodded, “Yeah… I’m sorry-“ he sniffled again, his throat feeling raw “I’m just sorry…”

Albert wasn’t sure what he was sorry for, but that was the right thing to say wasn’t it? But he felt his confidence in answer waiver when he saw Tapputi shake her head.

Tapputi walked up towards Albert and looked down “Kid…” she started, pinching the bridge of her nose “Why the  _ fuck _ , are you sorry? Okay y'know what?” She just shook her head, grabbing Albert’s hand lifting him from Tesla’s hold “Kid, we’re talking about this later, with everyone, but you need to go to a hospital.”

Albert felt himself twinge of panic as Tapputi started making them walk towards to the Science Mobile “Tapputi, wait please-“

And to his surprise, she did but she turned around to face him with a grimace on her face, “Al, baby, we  _ need _ to go to the hospital. The more we wait, the longer arm has been healing,” she paused noticing Albert’s confused face, “Sweetheart, you have super speed, but we don’t know if that stretches over to super healing.”

Albert felt his face pale, “Bu-But Tapputi, what if they-“

Tapputi just shook her head and gave him a soft smile, “Kiddo, do you really think we’d let these people do medical experiments on you,” she booped him on the nose, and Albert didn’t know why… But he felt relaxed? And oddly enough smelt some kinda lavender, “Please, kid and after all, it’s Edison’s Medicine! What are they gonna do huh?”

Albert nodded his head side to side, noticing Tesla walking up from behind patting his back, “As long… As long as one of you stay with me at all time.” He felt his eyes tearing up again, but this time from the pain in his arm, “Marie? Are you sure you can’t do anything?”

As they all started piling back in the car, he could see Marie shake her head, “Sorry Einstein. There are likely splintered bone fragments around your arm.” She sighed, “But, I promise I’ll be in the room when you have to get your arm fixed.”

Albert just nodded his head, a grim look on his face. “Alright…. But you guys  _ promise-“ _

Albert was cut off by Tesla squeezing his shoulder in a comforting manner, “ Albert, we promise we’ll be with you the whole time.”

Albert just nodded, again and closed his eyes and sighed, “Okay… then let’s hurry up. The adrenaline wore off, and it really hurts”

Albert heard Tapputi chuckle, and if his eyes were open, he was sure he would see her smirking, “Don’t need to tell us twice kiddo.”


	2. The Aftermath

The trip to the hospital was all but a blur to Albert, in those moments though, he knew he was scared and was in pain. Albert did remember the events from before, quite vividly actually, but the ride there it was like his brain refused to acknowledge it. So when he finally pulled up to Edison’s Medicines and was hauled out by a strange man from the car and into the wheelchair he was freaking out.

Albert felt his eyes’ bulge out of his skull, “Marie?! Tapputi?!” Albert all but screamed, ready to fling himself out of the chair. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and when he looked behind him he saw Marie’s face. It was only then did Albert let himself relax into the wheelchair.

“Hey kid,” Albert looked up at who was pushing the wheelchair, the man dressed exactly like the doctors who he met when he was first created.. Albert couldn’t help but whimper, and he felt himself shrink into the chair. He saw the doctor’s doctor's face shift and suddenly the man was smiling, “Hey kid, don’t worry I promise we won't hurt ya. Once we get you in the room, you’ll be out like a light! Won’t feel a single thing!”

Instead of having the effect the doctor wanted, Albert instead only looked more panicked more. He felt his breath getting caught in his throat and Albert brought his legs up into the chair looking around until his eyes landed on Marie, “Marie?!” his voice squeaked but he couldn’t bring himself to feel embarrassed, “Marie! What does that mean?!”

Marie just gave him a soft smile and squeezed his good arm, “Albert calm down baby, he just means that you’ll be asleep while we work on your arm. It’s going to be okay.” Her face softened and rubbed his shoulder, “You can trust these men and women, I promise.”

Albert felt his eyes water, but nodded anyway and let himself relax a little into the wheelchair. When he was rolled into a dark room and x-rayed he still felt tense. But it made him feel a little better knowing that Marie and Tapputi were on the other side of the wall. When everything was explained and Albert was gently put to sleep… He was afraid, but he wasn’t afraid as he could have been.

______

Tesla, as he sat in the waiting room he could shake the cold dread and guilt that was rushing through his body. Hell, Tesla was sure there was even fear rushing through his body as well, and it was all because of what happened to Albert.

Needles in his spine? Needles in his bones? Tesla could only imagine what a spinal tap and bone marrow extraction felt like. After all, that must have been what happened right? If you take down what he said down to it simplest, that was the only thing it could have been. But… But he was a  _ child, _ a fourteen year old child who -if Tesla was to assume was just created- what else did those people do to Albert? What would even be the reason to that to  _ his- _

Tesla paused and sat up in his chair. His? When did Albert ever become his kid? 

Then, he was suddenly pulled out his thoughts when someone walked in front of him.

“Well, well, well! If it isn’t my  _ darling _ old associate, Nikola!” Edison crooned. The man in question not able to resist teasing the lankier man in front of him. A smirk curled up on his lips, and Tesla couldn't help but feel a bit irritated, “Now, who beat you up that you had to end up at my hospital of all places?”

At that comment, Tesla couldn’t help but go rigid…. Instead of falling for the obvious taunt, Tesla just shook his head and looked the other way. The silence that followed was.. It was tense and awkward. Though once it became apparent Tesla wasn’t going to break the silence, Edison spoke up. Tesla wasn’t sure if he was annoyed or grateful for it.

“Oh come on now, Nikola you it’s not something to be ashamed of!” Edison said, and as Tesla looked at him. He could Tell Edison’s smile was a bit forced, almost worried even. “Now, What happened? You know you can tell me anything.”

Tesla just shook his head and laid back into his chair, “I didn’t lose anything. If anything, I failed to act when I was needed.” He watched as Edison sat down in the chair across from him, the man in question wearing a confused look, “Look, Edison. I don't want to talk about it, all you need to know because I failed to act, and a child is in surgery right now.”

“Is that why I saw an ‘Albert Tesla’ on the sign in sheet?” Tesla looked up shocked, almost angry, but for the sake of everyone there he kept his calm. In response Edison just scoffed and crossed his arms. “Honestly, that’s the only reason I came over. After all this a hospital and I would prefer not to make a scene.” Edison’s eyes narrowed, “But once I saw  _ Tesla? _ I had to come over and see if this kid is actually related to you. After all, it’s not a common last name is it?”

Tesla just rolled his eyes’, “And what difference would that make to you?” Tesla crossed his arms and gave him a calculating look, “He’s not even mine, they needed someone to use so we could get information.”

“Well don’t you have other teammates?” Edison asked, raising his eyebrows, “Why not use their last names?”

Tesla tried not to yell at Edison in that moment, but for everyone’s sake in the hospital and his own, Teska just let out a low growl. “Because Marie and Tapputi are helping with Albert’s surgery.Thats something they wouldn’t be able to do, it would be unethical. Frued and Darwin couldn’t because they’re at the clocktower doing..” Tesla trailed off, not even able to look Edison in the eye, “Well you don't need to know what they’re doing.” 

At that, Tesla could tell Edison was rolling his own eyes’, but Tesla didn’t call him out on it. “Okay, so how old is the kid?” Tesla jumped at the question, in return Edison just gave him a deadpan look, “What? Am I not allowed to ask questions about the kid?”

“I suppose you are, but why do you want to know?” Tesla asked, now looking at Edison, trying to decode what the other man wanted out of this.

Edison just shrugged his shoulder at that, “I'm just curious about it. After all, it’s not everyday I see  _ you _ , worried about a kid and not an invention.”

“Okay, so what are you getting out of this?” Tesla asked, and straightening himself up on the chair now, “Why are you digging so into this? I know you Edison, there's always something you try and weasle something out of it. Why are  _ you _ , even in the hospital?”

Edison just gave him a blank look and sighed, “The name of the hospital? Have you read it? The name  _ is _ , ‘Edison’s Medicine’.” He shrugged his shoulders, “I always come in on saturdays for the children’s ward. If anything it's good publicity and it makes the kids feel better seeing a famous man.” He leans forward a calculating look in his eye, “But, here is another question for you. Why are you so worried I would try and get something out of Albert?”

Tesla felt his hair bristle at that, and for a moment the man saw red. Tesla wouldn’t lie, it did take him a minute to count to ten and calm down. “Is this more of your ‘American Humor’? Or are you really  _ that _ dense Edison?”

Edison just shook his head and rubbed his temple, “Okay fine, don't answer that question then Nikola. But you still haven’t answered my earlier quere, how old is Albert? What, like-” Edison paused making a motion why his hands, “Sixteen? Seventeen? Couldn’t be that much younger from what I saw of him back during an earlier dispute we had.”

Tesla just rolled his eyes’ and resisted the urge to groan. “He just turned fourteen.”

Tesla watched as Edison’s face controtered from shock, confusion, and then disgust. “ _ Fourteen- _ You let a fourteen year old fight-”

“Don’t you dare say I let him fight Nazis!” Tesla cut him off, the venom in his voice even scaring Tesla a bit, “I had no say in this child’s upbring! I still don’t, as much as I would like him to be, he  _ isn’t- _ ” Tesla paused and stopped, immediately he leaned back into his chair and shook his head. “Just, I’m not allowed to make those decisions for him.”

“What’s his favorite color?” Edison asked, and so out of the blue that Tesla had to stare at him for a second. Which seemed to actually annoy Edison quite a bit, “C’mon, what's his favorite color!”

Tesla blinked a few times, “Um, it’s red why?” Then he stood up and started to follow Edison as he walked towards the check in desk, “Edison what are you doing?”   


But instead of answering him Edison just tapped the bell on the desk, and he turned his head to look at Tesla and blinked. In just a moment, a nurse walked up and greeted him, “Mr.Edison! How may I help you today?”

Edison just flashed the nurse a smile “Mr. Walma! A pleasure as always, if it isn’t too much trouble could you grab Ms.Wilson?” He leaned forward and in a mock whisper spoke “Tell her, her favorite cuckhold is here.”

At that both men started laughing and Tesla just stood awkwardly waiting for it to be over. And luckily soon it was over as the nurse left and Tesla watched as he walked away a smile still on the man’s face. Tesla then looked over to Edison giving the man a confused look, “Who’s Nurse Wilson?”

Edison looked over and leaned back on the desk, “Nurse Wilson runs the children’s ward. She’s the one I need to speak to, because even though I funded and made this well…” He trailed off, bobbing his head side to side trying to figure out the right way to explain, “Well, I don't run the place. But Nuse Wilson can pull some strings for me- for you and Albert more specifically.”

“What do you mean?” Tesla asked, his full attention now on Edison. “What would she help with?”

Before Edison could even begin to respond, Tesla felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a feminie voice, “Well, well, if it isn’t Tommy. What do I owe the visit from my favorite cuckhold?” As she said that, the woman who Tesla assumed was Nurse Wilson, walked toward Edison from behind him.

She had very curly hair, and she was very aesthetically pleasing to say the least. Her nursing uniform wasn’t from this century, she had pants and a shirt that looked like they were from the 21st century. Little bears dancing on the top of a light purple background and black pants. This nurse Wilson definitely looked like a woman who children would like to interact with.

“Well, Mr.Tesla!” Tesla snapped out of his thoughts, and gave her a polite smile in achkolgement, “Tell me more about your kid would ya? What else does he like besides the color red?”

Tesla blinked a few times, “Um, Yeah, he  _ loves  _ Captain America.” He then gave her a confused look, something he felt he was wearing too often today, “May I ask why? I’m afraid Edison had been keeping me in the dark on what you Nurse Wilson.”

She chuckled and reached out her hand and shook Tesla’s hand “Sorry, What i'm going to do is personalize Albert’s cast would that be okay with you?” She put her hand in her pockets, “I tend to notice the kiddies after a traumatic experience like these casts. But of course you’re dad so it's up to you.”

“Yes!” Tesla stopped to compose himself, “Yes, of course he would love that! A Captain America cast would most definitely help. He has such a fear of doctors, I would love it if you did that.”

At that Nurse Wilson chuckled, “I figured your boy had been the talk of the hospital,” she raised her hands up, “But not in a bad way of course! But everyone here wants to make sure he’s comfortable. Mrs. Curie told us the gist of what happened.” She started to move and guided bother Edison and himself, “Now if you follow me I’ll show you where you and Albert will be staying, and I’ll make sure you can stay the night with him as well Mr.Tesla.”

As she walked him and Edison and towards the room, Tesla couldn’t help but put a hand on Edison’s shoulder, “Um, Thank you Edison. For everything, this is going to make him feel alot better.”

To his surprise Edison smiled back and Edison put his hand on top of Tesla’s, “Of course Tesla, if he were my son I would want the same. We’re rivals, not mortal enemies.”

Tesla lifted his hand off Edison’s shoulder, and gave him a small smile. That’s all Edison needed to see to know he was grateful for this.

________

  
  


When Albert woke up the first time… He really didn’t feel anything if he was honest. Albert felt groggy and sickly. He heard voices, familiar voices, but he just wanted to sleep. When he felt a hand on his hand gently petting it. That’s what really lulled him back into sleep.

When he awoke the second time, that's when he really woke up. He blinked groggily and couldn’t help but bring his good arm up to cover his eyes’. The bright light from the hospital room, just so bright to him in that moment. As he woke up he could start getting a good sense of what was happening in the room.

When he turned to the right he was surprised to see Tesla asleep in the chair next to his bed. It was then Albert looked up above the door and noticed the clock. To his surprise, he saw that it was 8 o’clock.

“Hey…”

Albert turned his head, looking at his left noticing Tesla. The man in question looked tired, but he still had a smile on his face, “He-” Albert stopped coughed a bit, “Uh Sorry, my throats a bit dry”

Tesla smiled and stood up. Albert watched as he walked towards the sink and grabbed a cup and filled it with water. He walked back and handed the cup of water to him, which Albert greedily guzzled, some of the water missing his mouth and dripping down his chin instead.

Albert blushed and wiped his face with his good hand after he gave the cup back to Tesla, “Um, thank you…. Tesla where is everyone else? I thought Marie and Tapputi were supposed to be here too?” As he asked that, Albert couldn’t help but feel a bit of anxiety worm its way back into his body.

“Oh, Mali don’t worry, they’re both in the cafeteria right now,” Tesla flashed him a smile and sat down on the bed with him, and Albert couldn’t help but find it a bit comforting, “They were pretty sure you would be hungry when you woke up…. Hey Albert?” Albert snapped his head to look at Tesla, his full attention on him, “Could you look at your cast for me? We did something to it I think you will like.”

Albert blinked at him in confusion, but did so anyway. His earlier fear of looking at his arm gone, most because he didn’t have to worry about seeing his own bone and blood. But when Albert started to look over at his left arm, he still couldn’t help but wince until he noticed what the cast looked like. When he did, Albert couldn’t help but let out a little ‘woah’, and started turning his arm around to get a better look. It was red! Not only was it red, but it had Captain America’s shield on it too, it looked freaking awesome!

“Wow…” Albert couldn’t help but say, then he looked up at Tesla with wide eyes’, “Did you do this! It’s super cool, and it's Captain America!”

Tesla just chuckled and leaned in closer, Albert now leaning into his side, “No, but a nice nurse I met told me she could do it.” He chuckled again as Albert started waving his arm a bit, almost like he didn’t believe it was real, “A good thing too huh? Because it seems like you like it alot.”

Alber smiled, “Yeah, it is..” Albert then looked down at his hands, and then looked up, he couldn’t help but give him a sad look. “Um, I’m sorry I broke my arm-”

Tesla just wrapped his arm around Albert’s shoulder and pulled him in for a side hug, “Hey, hey no, that wasn’t your fault…” He started petting Albert’s head, the soothing pets making Albert sigh in content, “Seriously, I wouldn’t worry about it, the only thing you need to worry about is feeling better.”

Albert sniffed and felt his eyes’ water, “Are you sure? I don’t wanna be a bother..” He felt himself lay into Tesla’s side even more, “Are Marie and Tapputi are coming back with breakfast right?”

“Well, why don’t you have a bite of bacon and find out?”

Albert straightened himself out of Tesla’s side, and looked at Tapputi. The woman in question had a little styrofoam box. He could feel his mouth water, Albert could see the steam coming out from the box. It was then he saw Marie coming up from behind Tapputi and that’s when he heard his stomach growling.

“Hungry baby?” Marie said, and she came behind Tapputi both women walking in and grabbing the side tables and brought it to Albert’s bed. She placed a styrofoam box on his lap, and he grabbed the box in it and started digging in.

Tappuiti nudged his side, chuckling a bit at his choked noise, “Hey, be careful kiddo! I know we're in a hospital but I don’t think you wanna choke!”

Albert just giggled, and stuffed his face a little more with some scrambled eggs. “Yeah, yeah, whatever Tapps. Let me eat how I wanna eat!”

Marie chuckled when Tapputi rolled her eyes and slapped his back, “He does have a point Tapputi, let the boy eat how he wanna eats this time.” She patted his back and smiled when he smiled at her, “But only this time Albert. If you talk with your mouth full again I'll scold you again.”

Albert swallowed his food and smiled, “Yeah, okay Marie promise I won't do it again.”

Albert didn’t know why.. But sitting in the room eating the hospital food with them he felt safe. Like he really didn’t need to worry about all these people, the doctors or nurses. It was like Tesla said, he just really needed to only worry about healing his arm and nothing else at that moment.

_ It was a nice change. _


End file.
